The Escort
by Slrmn82
Summary: During a winter festival Neroon invites Marcus as his escort. While Marcus is concerned with protecting Neroon from his enemies, Neroon has a few more personal concerns in mind. M/N Slash
1. Chapter 1

The Escort Part 1 of ?

Day 27 M/N Advent

Rated T. Complete fluff. Hopefully this little tidbit will inspire my muses and get me writing again.

Warning: Marcus/Neroon slash. Other than that nothing big.

Marcus had just got out of his sonic shower, skin still rosy and hair damp, when he heard the soft buzzer signaling a subspace message. Since most everyone he knew was on Babylon 5 there were very few people it could be calling him. Marcus rushed over to the comm-unit and keyed it on without stopping to put it on audio only. When he saw who was on the screen Marcus forgot his state of undress and grinned in delight at the Minbari.

"Well this is a surprise." Marcus exclaimed as his eyes drank in Neroon's stern visage. A surprise yes, but not as much of one as it would have been a few short months ago.

Over the intervening months since Denn'sha Neroon had begun calling Marcus to get his input on all manner of things having to do with his caste. As Neroon explained it, getting a uninvolved perspective, never mind a different species, to bounce ideas and security problems off of helped Neroon keep on his toes. The calls started once every month or so and had gradually became more frequent. Marcus was hesitant to call them friends yet, but colleagues with a friendly rivalry seemed about right.

"I did not interrupt your evening?" Neroon questioned in his normal brusque fashion as his eyes raked over Marcus' bare torso. It was only after Marcus noticed the intense look that he once again realized he was talking to Neroon half-dressed. He was sure his whole body was blushing in embarrassment as he grabbed a robe from next to his bed and hastily donned it under the Minbari's watchful eye.

"No. I was just cleaning up a bit. What's going on?"

"I would ask you a favor."

Marcus quirked his eyebrow up questioningly, signaling for Neroon to continue.

"I have been corralled into attending the solstice celebration my people are hosting for the other species. It is an attempt to foster better relations with the other races-"

"I know of it. Hell I've even gotten an invitation for the thing. Should be fun, as long as there are no ceremonial rituals to get through. I think it's a good idea Neroon."

"Yes." Neroon agreed, albeit grudgingly. "We can not afford discord amongst ourselves when the Shadows numbers continue to spread. However there are sure to be beings who I have... offended. I have been head of any number of military action against many and as such an... escort would be appreciated."

"You want me to escort you to this function?" Marcus asked skeptically. "Are you sure that would be appropriate?"

"I would have someone I trust with me in a room full of vultures."

Marcus quietly considered it. He had been invited anyway, and he was sure that Delenn would want him to attend. Besides he didn't want anything to happen to Neroon and at least with him the evening promised to be interesting.

"Of course I will be your escort. Who knows you might even have a good time." Marcus offered cheerfully, only to be answered by an amused snort as the transmission was cut off. "You're welcome, bloody git."


	2. Meeting G'Kar

The Escort Part 2 of ?

Day 30 M/N Advent

Rated T. Complete fluff. Hopefully this little tidbit will inspire my muses and get me writing again.

Warning: Marcus/Neroon slash. Other than that nothing big.

The third part will be posted over the next few days. Sorry for the wait, but I didn't get as much time to write as I'd hoped. I was originally going to have a short fluffy fic, but it seems that I can't write short. Grrr. I have absolutely no idea the length of this fic but I will try to get it done soon.

Marcus entered the dining hall at Tuzenor with Neroon at his side. They made quite the striking sight with Neroon in an ornate black and gold formal warrior caste uniform and Marcus decked out in a lush black silk shirt and tight-fitted trousers with a forest green cloak swaying gently behind him as he walked. Instead of the jovial atmosphere throughout most of the room, the two warriors had an almost terse air about them. Neroon because he was naturally taciturn, and Marcus because he was watching the rooms occupants for danger.

The gathering of species was a bit of a melting pot. Most everyone was having a good time, although the Minbari were more reserved in their enjoyment. It seemed that although the reasoning behind the gathering was to promote unity, all the different races were keeping to themselves for the most part. The Minbari with Minbari, the Humans with Human, Centauri with Centauri and so on. It seemed that Neroon saw the same thing because he grasped Marcus' upper-arm and pulled him deeper into the crowd.

"Let us, as you humans say, mingle." Neroon commented as he strode toward the closest gathering, which happened to be a group of Narn.

Marcus was curious where Neroon would have learned the phrase because he was almost positive that he had never used it in Neroon's hearing. He didn't think the Minbari was close to any other humans that he could have asked. The thought of such a relationship made Marcus a bit uncomfortable. While Marcus' attention was elsewhere they joined the Narn and it was only once they got close that he recognizes G'Kar.

"Ambassador." Marcus acknowledged with a slight bow. "I was not expecting you here."

"Marcus... How unexpected." G'kar greeted him, a twinkle in his eye as he watched the two men in front of him. There must be quite a story here with these two men accompanying each other. G'Kar knew full well their shared history. So, it was all G'kar could do to keep a straight face when, as he clasped hands with Marcus a moment longer that was customary in greeting, Neroon actually growled at him softly. The human remained unaware of the byplay between them of course. "I must admit I took the opportunity presented to see Minbar for the first time, but what really interests me is the weapons exhibition taking place tomorrow."

"Really? I hadn't heard anything about it." Marcus commented curiously.

"One of the perks of office." G'Kar smiled sharply. "And if I am not mistaken Alit Neroon will be demonstrating the Denn'bok."

"Oh forgive me gentlemen. Ambassador G'Kar this is Alit Neroon of the Star Riders Clan. Neroon this is the Narn Ambassador at Babylon 5."

"A pleasure to meet you, Alit."

"Ambassador." Neroon answered with a small nod of respect.

"So were my informants correct that we can expect you to perform for us tomorrow?" G'Kar asked smugly.

"They were." Neroon told him. "Since Minbar is hosting this festival we decided that each Caste would display the best we had to offer. The workers will tour the great halls of our ancestors in the morning with any who wish to attend, the religious caste will read from Valen's teachings and go through a rebirthing ritual, and the warriors will have a sparring display with various weapons tomorrow night. The next day there will be a feast with song and dancing, which will close out the festival."

"And just when were you going to tell me your own part in the festivities?" Marcus asked in a low tone of voice. He made sure to keep his question generic, because he was sure Neroon wouldn't wish other to know he was uneasy about his personal safety, but the 'how can I keep an eye out with so many armed warriors about?' was heavily implied.

"I wasn't sure about your... feelings on the matter." Neroon acknowledged in answer. It took Marcus a moment for the true meaning of Neroon's words to impact, but when they did Marcus' face flushed in embarrassment. He had thought he had done a better job of distracting Neroon anytime he brought up the Denn'sha. Marcus was still uncomfortable talking about it and had dreams about their meeting in Down-below almost nightly. Some were violent others mundane, so it seemed even his subconscious didn't know what to think about the Minbari.

"I look forward to it." Marcus assured him calmly, although still unnerved by the prospect of seeing Neroon handle a denn'bok again. He couldn't prevent the niggle of foreboding he felt, nor his surety that tomorrow would bring about some kind of reckoning.


	3. Definitions of Alone

The Escort Part 3 of ?

Originally part of M/N Advent

Rated T. Complete fluff.

Warning: Marcus/Neroon slash. Other than that nothing big. Sorry it took me so long to update but I've been stressed recently trying to find a job and truthfully fanfic was the last thing on my mind. With all this extra time on my hands I figured writing will give me a release from all the worrying. We'll see how that works out for me. Hope you enjoy.

Definitions of Alone

Marcus woke up that morning slowly. Normally he went from deeply asleep to wide awake in just a few moments, but for whatever reason the day of Neroon's exhibition match Marcus was as comfortable in his surroundings as he could remember being in many years. He burrowed further into the blankets and closed his eyes to get as much sleep as he could since it was still dark outside his window. Breakfast wasn't until midday and the tours weren't until after breakfast. In fact Marcus had much of the day free to explore the building and architecture of Tuzenor, before he had to be in attendance that night for Neroon's showing.

So it was that Marcus was very relaxed when he ambled down for the midday meal. He was one of the first to be seated even with his rather lazy start that morning. Neroon and G'Kar quickly joined him, although his was the only table with more than one species sitting at it.

"Did you sleep well Marcus?" Neroon asked as he took a sip of a black beverage that Marcus had never seen before. It smelled sweet and was still steaming as he was drinking it though.

"Surprisingly well. The air here must do me well." Marcus agreed. "I always did seem to get a more restful sleep at the training facility that I get on Babylon 5."

"Perhaps you should take more time to visit." G'Kar told him slyly, although for the life of him Marcus couldn't figure out how that comment was anything other than straight forward.

"Perhaps I will after the Shadows are taken care of."

"Good." Neroon commented. "You are always working. You should take more vacation time to relax."

"Who knew you and Delenn would ever agree about anything."

"Of course Delenn should be looking out for your welfare. If she did not she would be even more negligent then I took her for." Neroon agreed harshly. "Did you want to go on a few of the tours after we eat? There is on in particular you may enjoy. It is the Hall of our Ancestors. That is where Valen's tomb is."

"That would be interesting. I would love to go."

"I hope you two have a good time." G'Kar interjected as he pushed his chair back from the table. "I promised Na'Toth that I would meet her sister this morning. But I am looking forward to seeing you tonight, Alit."

"Until then, Ambassador G'Kar."

Marcus and Neroon spent the next few hours walking around Tuzenor as Beltor, a member of the working class, played tour guide. They visited the ruins of the Star Rider's ancestors, before the forming of the Grey Council. Marcus hadn't seen any of these places before because they tend to be off limits to anyone not of Minbari ancestry. He could tell they were many years old because they weren't made of the crystal-like substance the more modern buildings were. No, these were made of smoothed out stone and reminded him of the olden cathedrals back on Earth.

"These rooms are where our tribal leader stayed." Neroon explained to Marcus as he lead him further away from Beltor and the others. "At that time, unlike now, our leaders stayed separate from the rest of our people. The Minbari thought that it was only in seclusion that our leaders could make choices that were not influenced by others."

"That must have been a lonely life." Marcus commented sympathetically.

"Yes. I am surprised they were able to survive the isolation." Neroon agreed pensively. As Alit he had a full ship of family everywhere he went. Although he was there leader, he had friends among the crew as well. Even at home he was surrounded by his household staff and fellow Star Riders.

"You would be surprised what you can survive."

"Oh?"

"I have been alone now for over five years. I have gotten used to it."

"Have you really?" Neroon questioned hesitantly, knowing that this was a sensitive topic.

"I had no choice but to."

"Ahh."

"What? You disagree?"

"I merely think that we have different definitions of alone. That is all." Neroon told him quietly as he led him to sit on a nearby ledge.

"What do you mean?"

"I do not know the crew on Babylon 5 all that well. But the last time I was there, after Denn'sha, Lennier stood up to me when I came to visit you in Medlab., the doctor glared at me the whole time I was with you, and Commander Ivanova threatened me because you were hurt."

"I didn't know that."

"This does not sound as if you are alone to me, but then again like I said perhaps we have differing definitions of the word."


	4. Chapter 4

M/N Advent Day 2

The Escort 4/?

Rating: M for m/m slash, violence and Marcus' potty mouth.

Hopefully this years Advent will give the motivation to start writing again, which I have been sorely lacking recently. There isn't any Marcus/Neroon interaction in this part, but should be in the next section. Enjoy.

It was a very pensive Marcus who walked through the garden paths an hour later. Marcus had made it a practice never to dwell on the past and his variety of losses if he could help it. His discussion earlier with Neroon gave him food for thought however. He had always been a bit stand-offish when it came to letting anyone in. Even Susan Ivanova hadn't ever breached his formidable walls when he was attempting to court her. Perhaps if he'd made more of an effort to show his serious side things may have been different. He was too used to playing the joker in his line of work and private life however, to make such a drastic change without reason. In fact most never saw beyond the annoying ne'er do well he projected to the universe, let alone the hardened EFI officer, ruthless business man on an outlying world, nor the spy who could effortlessly blend in to his surroundings.

Perhaps this was the reason he got along with Neroon so well. The first time they had met had been on opposite ends of a battle. As a warrior Marcus knew he was most honest when he was fighting. Neroon was the same. He got a glimpse of the Minbari's soul through his eyes in Down Below. Marcus saw his pride and strength, his honor and his questioning of his path, as well as regret for a respected opponent fell by his own hand. In Med Bay he witnesses Neroon's humility, his ability to take responsibility for his actions without embarrassment while still keeping his honor, as well as his well-hidden sense of humor. These personality traits, as well as the talking that they'd done in the meantime, were what caused Marcus to agree to accompany Neroon to the festival in the first place. They did not help him figure out his own mind however.

However roundabout the topic of his lost loved ones were, it was still the first time since William and Hasina's deaths that he's spoken of it voluntarily to anyone. Delenn had tried, his masters at Tuzenor had tried, as had others over the years. Yet a few minute long conversation with a Minbari, who he had no business even relaxing with, had done more for his wounded soul then all previous attempts combined. It seemed he needed an outsider's perspective to point out how fortunate he still was.

A slight breeze ruffled his hair and pulled him from his musings.

"This brings back memories." Marcus murmured as he glanced around in bemusement.

"How so?" A deep voice asked from over his shoulder. Marcus whipped around sharply, his hand braced on his hip near his ever-present dennbok.

"I didn't see you, Master" Marcus bowed deeply in greeting toward the elder Minbari.

"That much is obvious Marcus.." Durhan chuckled as he cuffed his student on the back of the head. "Always thinking such deep thoughts. You were one of my finest students, but peculiar as well. Such a weight you carried on your shoulders."

Durhan sat on the bench near the end of the lake without another word. It would have been considered rude by other standards, but Marcus was used to his Master's sparse way of speech, and so was not offended. After a moment he sat down next to the older Minbari and let his body relax into a meditative pose. They sat in silence for quite a few hours, simply listening to the planet around them. For the first time in what felt like years, but was in actuality just over two since the last time he was on Tuzenor, Marcus let his guard down and allowed himself the luxury of deepening into his usually only surface meditation. He knew Durhan was able and willing to defend him should the need arise and thought no more deeply on the matter. It had always been this way with his teacher during his training. Every so often Durhan would show up somewhere Marcus was and with nary a word would spend minutes or hours with him, oftentimes in silence.

Marcus strolled back to the grounds to take a quick shower before he had to guard Neroon during the exhibition. He moved fluidly, all of his muscles loosened, and his thoughts sharp. A slight quirk of his lips and twinkling eyes completed the picture as Marcus moved forward at a leisurely pace. Where earlier in the morning, he had been worried about the upcoming evening, now Marcus only felt a heady sense of anticipation.


	5. Chapter 5

M/N Advent Day 3

The Escort 5/?

Rating: M for m/m slash, violence and Marcus' potty mouth.

This is going to be pretty short unfortunately. I was planning on typing a longer part this afternoon, but some people are coming over in a few minutes and I am rushed to get something down at all. Forgive the spelling/grammar mistakes, as I'm sure there will be a few.

Marcus met G'Kar in the hallway just outside the main hall where the exhibition was to take place. Even from outside he could hear the bustle from within. It sounded like a full house was in attendance. The Narn Ambassador was wearing a dressy variation of his usual wardrobe, although with a metallic cape hanging from his shoulders. The effect was very majestic.

"Good evening, Marcus." G'Kar nodded in greeting. : Are you looking forward to this evening?"

"It should be educational if nothing else."

"Ahh."

"I am looking forward to seeing what Neroon comes up with I think." Marcus acknowledged as he followed the Narn into the reception area. Marcus took a quick glance around the room, and surprisingly enough it wasn't as full as he'd been expecting. There were perhaps twenty spectators and four Minbari on stage, including Neroon. "I suppose there is no accounting for taste."

"Indeed. Shall we find seats?"

A few minutes after they sat down a heavy drumming began filling the air, startling most of those watching. As the beat of the drums picked up speed the show began. The gathered Minbari began with a simple pattern and repeated it quicker each time. Midway through the four were all twirling their dennbok at an alarmingly fast pace, in between foot stomps. The effect was intimidation to all that watched. The synchronicity slowly altered until the warriors were dancing around each other each parrying and thrusting in counterpoint to their neighbors.

Marcus breath caught at the beauty of the display. His eyes locked on Neroon's body as he once again picked up speed. How he had ever held Neroon off for as long as he had was a mystery as Marcus watched the deadly grace in which Neroon moved.

Due to his single-minded observation of the Minbari, it wasn't until they were repelling outside the windows that Marcus saw the intruders. Even so, he was only a bare moment behind Neroon in reacting. As the colored glass exploded inward both Marcus and Neroon, followed quickly by the few other warriors present headed directly for the intruders.

Marcus ignored the small wounds that opened in his chest and arms as a small storm of glass shards struck , merely protecting his face from the debris as he strode forward to meet their attackers.


	6. Chapter 6

M/N Advent Day 8

The Escort 6/?

Rating: M for m/m slash, violence and Marcus' potty mouth.

This got more violent then I expected, and not very festive either. It may actually turn into a full length story. So much for fluffy fun. It seems I always have to have a fight scene or two in my fics. sighs Oh well, it will still have a fluffy ending so that's something I guess. Enjoy.

Marcus aimed his fully-charged PPG at the nearest intruder and fired. As he dropped insentient to the floor, Marcus quickly aimed at another as he came repelling through the window. While he was concentrating on taking out as many as he could, most of the others were huddled in the middle of the hall as Neroon and his warriors attempted to cover the other entrance points. They were all dressed in black body armor and had their own weapons drawn.

Neroon wasted no time in knocking out a man with a well aimed shot to the head. Before the body touched the floor his dennbok was swinging on to the next target. As deadly as Neroon, Marcus and the other Star Riders were, the rooms other occupants were absolutely no help in defending their position. Eventually the sheer number of men overwhelmed Marcus and he was disarmed as one raider held a knife to his throat while two others held his arms immobile. They paid a rather heavy price however, as eight of their men were laid our unconscious in a semicircle about his feet.

The fight was over quickly after that. Neroon was also being held securely, his wrists tied behind his back, as he barked for the lone Minbari still free to stand down.

"Nothing like a bit of action to get the blood flowing, hmm?" The man holding Marcus from behind all but purred in his ear, as his knife caressed Marcus' exposed throat, before directing his attention to the rest of the room. "Now I trust there will be no further unpleasantness. Should any of you make the slightest bit of trouble, we will kill two others. Understood?"

Besides the threatening actions of the men, the leader in particular was the most disturbing from Marcus' point of view. Besides the fact that he was casually threatening to kill people in cold blood and was talking about it as if it were an everyday occurrence, while his attention was diverted his hold on the knife never once wavered.

"Good. If you would follow Natir he will lead you to our ship. Single file now."

"You'll never get away with this." Neroon growled at the man holding Marcus. "There is security patrolling throughout the compound."

"Easily circumvented as you can see, Alit."

"Bugger." Marcus cursed under his breath as he locked eyes with Neroon. So much for not knowing the value of their kidnapping victims. Hopefully they were looking for ransom and not revenge, then. Otherwise things could get messy as soon as they left the planet.

"We shall see, sir."

It always amused Marcus just how arrogant Neroon actually was. Even in such a situation, he regarded their captors as an interesting puzzle and nothing more and made no bones about it. Such a frustrating personality.

"Don't piss the man off when he has a sharp object at my throat, man." Marcus quipped with a slight glare at the Minbari. "We wouldn't want him to kill me by accident because you're a bloody arse."

"Getting agitated will not help." Neroon told him calmly.

"Besides any injuries I inflict will be quite intentional, I promise you that." The Leader pointed out in a smooth tone as he tightened his grip on Marcus' waist and pulled him closer. The blade nicked Marcus' neck and he felt a tongue lick the bead of blood that escaped before it could drip down his collar.

"Did you butcher little animals as a child perhaps?" Marcus asked sarcastically as he suppressed a shiver. "You bloody psycho."

As Marcus' vision began to grey out he had the time to think that he should have taken his own advice and kept his mouth shut. Then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

M/N Advent Day 9

The Escort 7/?

Rating: M for m/m slash, violence and Marcus' potty mouth.

When next Marcus opened his eyes he was chained to a chair in what looked like a cargo hold with the rest of the prisoners. The other Star Riders as well as Neroon were in similar positions, while everyone else was huddled together in the back of the room.

"Are we out of orbit yet?"

"Yes. We have already made the jump."

"Wonderful." Marcus sighed under his breath as he tested the strength of his binding. Unfortunately there was very little give in the cords, definitely not enough to get his wrists free. "Number of men?"

"At least eighteen." The Minbari to the right of Neroon told him. "Probably more. The ship looks like a mercenary craft, but the one who knocked you out was definitely the leader. According to his men his name is Parrat."

"Doesn't ring any bells."

"The name is unfamiliar to me as well." Neroon responded to the unasked question. This was a bit unnerving since Neroon made it a point to have intelligence about anyone even remotely considered a threat in this quadrant of space. "But his subordinates were well-trained and have been with him for many years. Their readiness is militant in its precision.-"

"How can you be so calm?" A Narn interrupted sharply. "They're going to kill all of us."

It was all Marcus could do to keep from snarling at the woman as many of the other prisoners whimpered in reaction.

"Miss, why don't you do something remotely useful and try to get us untied, hmm?"

"They told us not to free you five when they threw us all in here." A small Minbari woman volunteered. As she stepped closer Marcus noticed the worker caste garb.

There seemed to be an eclectic mix of species and backgrounds in the room. This narrowed down the kidnapping reasons a bit, and probably ruled out ransom, unless there was one particular target and it was easier to orchestrate the grab during the festival. Either way it did not say much for the chances of survival for the vast majority of them.

"Do you want us to try to get you free?" The Minbari asked as she came closer to Marcus' chair.

"Best leave it alone." Marcus told her. "Parrat might take that as trying to escape even if we don't leave the room. We can't take the chance."

"Smart answer."

Parrat and four others entered the room and spread out around the doorway.

"In a few hours we will arrive at Crassus IV. Once we arrive, as long as you continued to behave, you will be treated as guests while we conclude our business. This will take a week at the maximum. However, cause any trouble and none of you will leave the planet alive." Parrat told them as he strode through the crowd, who backed further against the far wall. "You have five hours to decide whether you want to be my honored guests or a corpse at the end of this journey."


End file.
